justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercenaries Must Die
Mercenaries Must Die is an Ular Boys mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction Sri Irawan wants Rico to kill the leader of the Panauan government's new anti-gang unit. The training camp can be found in the nearby military base at Banjaran Gundin. Walkthrough Get your weapon of choice and go to the base. The easiest way to kill him is to approach the base from the mountain, at the corner of the base, where the assassin is hanging out. This will let you get the closest, before anyone sees you. The assassin is armed with a Machine Gun, has a group of well armed soldiers around him, and has considerably more health than normal. The nearest guard tower also has a soldier with a sniper rifle. He's standing between some barracks and won't get out of this small area. There's a Medicine cabinet on the wall of one of those barracks and weapon boxes near the others. Recommended weapons for this mission *An upgraded Machine Gun, or Assault Rifle. *3 of the Guard Tower soldiers at this base have Sniper Rifles, so those are also a convenient option. *If you think you're some kind of an uber-badass, why not just a Pistol? But be warned: It will take about 20 to 25 headshots from a fully upgraded Pistol to kill him. It will take somewhere around 90 headshots from a level 1 pistol though. *There's a Minigun at the base of the hill, which can be carried up to the barracks. *It's also possible to kill him with an armed helicopter since none of the soldiers have sufficient ammunition to take it out the sky, although it's recommended to destroy the nearby SAM sites before attacking the target. *You can kill him with melee, although this is very difficult. You can, however, grapple him to a wall and melee him to death and he can't retaliate because he is stuck. As a result, you could earn the "Piñata kill" bonus if you have not already. Trivia *It is possible that the name of the mission, as well as the appearance of the assassin (a tall, muscular black man) is a reference to the Mercenaries game series, and one of its playable characters, Chris Jacobs. *It's possible to stay in the area near him, taking cover behind the barracks and kill every soldier in the base (if you haven't cleared the base), as they'll all run to you. At that point you'll be able to have a one on one battle with him. The mercenary himself will stay between the barracks. *The mercenary has the same character model as a Panau Secret Service member (most elite unit of Panau Military), but this one appears to be one of the members inside Panay's dome in a certain mission. Gallery Mercenary Closer.jpg|A closer look of the mercenary. Note that everything is in Italian. I killed the mercenary with a level 1 pistol GMRE take that.jpg Mercenary.jpg Video Category:Content Category:Ular Faction Missions Category:Just Cause 2 missions